Sacrifice
by AWolfAmongSwans
Summary: An alternate version of the Season 1 finale. Emma has to give up much more than she bargained for in order to save Henry and break the curse on the residents Storybrooke. But as she risks everything to do so, is their anyone that can save her?


**A/N: So I was going through my old drafts on my tumblr blogs the other day, and found that I had quite a few unposted Gremma fics on there.** **Since I had some that were basically completed and just sitting in there, I thought I should post them on here for people to read. Because honestly, when you're a Gremma fan, you can never really read enough Gremma fanfiction.**

**Anyway, I wrote this one probably 2 years ago, it's an alternate take on the Season 1 finale. **

* * *

Emma rushed into Mr. Gold's pawn shop, desperate for answers. "Gold!" She yelled, her voicing echoing throughout the building. "Or should I say Rumpelstiltskin." She corrected herself.

Mr. Gold made his way out from the back room towards the front desk. "I would say we finally have a believer on our hands." He answered with a pleased expression on his face.

"I need to find a way to save Henry. I know you know how to do it. Tell me!" She demanded, slamming her hand against the counter. Gold gave a nod, "I do indeed dearie. But be forewarned, the task will require much more than you know on your part." With Henry's life in the balance, she had no time for his word games. She needed answers, and she need them now.

"What do I need to do?" The blonde asked, growing impatient. Mr. Gold folded his fingers neatly over the top of his cane as he spoke, "It's quite simply really, break the curse." He stated matter of factly. Emma placed her hands against the desk and leaned forward staring him in the eye, "And _how_ do I do that?"

"The curse was created using the true love from your parents. Making you the savior, and what must a savior do to save everyone? They must sacrifice themselves of course." His words hit her hard, she never thought _that's_ what it would take to break the curse. This had been his plan all along, hadn't it? Despite her worry, if that's what it took take to save Henry, then she'd do it.

back at the hospital, ss Mary Margaret sat in the waiting room, her cell phone suddenly went off. She flipped it open and answered, "Hello?" The sound of her roommates voice soon followed. "Mary Margaret, I need you to do something for me." "Sure, Emma. What is it?" Emma paused and took a deep breath before answering, "If something happens, I want you to look after Henry for me." The tone in Emma's voice made Mary Margaret start to worry, "Emma what are you going to do? Emma…?" But there was no response, the phone went dead.

Panicked, Mary Margaret grabbed her coat and rushed out of the hospital determined to find Emma and stop whatever crazy thing she was planing to do. As she ran down the street, she ran smack in to David. "Mary Margaret, what's wrong?" He asked seeing how concerned she was. Slightly out of breath, she answered "It's Emma! I think she's going to do something dangerous. I have to find her!" David nodded. "I'll come with you!"

Emma made her way out into the street in the middle of Storybrooke. The clouds above her suddenly grew dark and ominous as the wind had started to pick up around her. Standing tall, she took in one more deep breath before she cried out, "I Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming sacrifice myself to free the residents fo Storybrooke from this curse!" As she did so, a loud crack of thunder roared as she felt all the energy drain from her body.

As Emma was collapsing to the pavement, a small smile spread crossed her face knowing that her sacrifice would finally break the 28 years long curse. As her body made contact with the ground, a single huge gust of wind spread out across the entire town.

Meanwhile at the hospital, much to Dr. Whale and the nurses surprise, Henry had finally woken up. The other residents of Storybrooke suddenly had rush of memories flow through their minds, as memories of their past lives once again returned to them, including that of Mary Margaret and David. Mary Margaret suddenly stopped running and turned around to look at David. "Charming?' She asked. "Snow!" He exclaimed and the two rushed into each others arms.

"You found me!" She said through tears of joy. "I always will." He told her with a loving smile. Then suddenly, the realization dawned on her. "Emma!" Upon hearing the name, Charming had the same look as she did. "We have to hurry!" Snow exclaimed as the two started off running to find their daughter.

Breaking the curse had not only affected just Storybrooke, but also another world not so far away. In Fairytale Land, the Huntsman or Graham as he was known back in Storybrooke, suddenly woke up in the Enchanted Forest. He looked around him with confusion, where was he, and how was it possible that he was alive? He realized the answer to the first question pretty quickly, but the second one continued to elude him.

Suddenly he found a terrible pain in his chest, something was wrong. "Emma…" He said instinctively, as the pain continued to radiate within him. Something had happened, he could feel it. Anxiety filled within him, unsure of what he could do. Then out of nowhere, beside him there appeared a strange portal, it looked as if someone had ripped a hole in to the world itself, for on the other side of it he could see Storybrooke, where he then saw Emma collapsed in the middle of the street.

"Emma!" he called out, and without any hesitation ran straight through the portal where now found himself back in Storybrooke once again. He rushed over to her side and dropped to his knees. Propping her head up onto his leg, he gave her a gentle shake "Emma! Wake up Emma, please!"

But there was no response, she simply laid there limp against him. His mind was racing, he tried to piece together exactly what had happened. She must have broken the curse he realized. But why was he alive? Suddenly, Henry's words filled his head, _"She owes you her."_ The realization cut like a knife within him.

He shook her more desperate this time, trying anything he could to get her to wake up. "Please, Emma… We all still need you, _**I**_ need you. Come back…" Graham begged, tears sliding down his face. She had herself sacrificed to break the curse and save the entire town. It wasn't right, there should have been another way, she shouldn't have had to do this. She gave her own chance at a happy endings to give them all back their's.

As the tears fell harder, he could feel himself shake some under the weight of it all as he stared down at her lifeless form. Emma had given him so much, more than she ever even knew. He felt so helpless now, unable to do anything for the one person that meant the world to him. Graham brought his face close to hers, "I'm so sorry Emma." He whispered. "I… I love you." He pressed his lips against hers, all of his emotions flowed through him as he gave her one last kiss.

As he pulled away though, Emma suddenly let out a gasp for air as her eyes flew open. Graham's eyes went wide at the sight taking place before him. "Emma?" As she sat up, she stared at him and blinked for a moment. "Am I dead?" She asked him still a bit dazed by everything.

Graham let out a relived sigh and smiled, "No Emma Swan, you are very much alive." He pulled her into a strong embrace and she rested her chin against his shoulder. The fear of never being able to hold her again suddenly lifted as he held her in his arms one again.

"You're alive." He heard her say, as he then felt her tear drops falling against the base of his neck. It had taken her a moment to realize it, but now that she did, it was all hitting her that he was really here with her once again. "Because of you." He answered with a smile.

She tightened her grip around him, "I missed you, I missed you so much." Graham pulled back so he could lean his forehead against hers, "I missed you too." Emma leaned up and pressed her lips against his, planting a kiss that was full of joy and longing onto his.

As they pulled apart, the sound of shoes against pavement suddenly became apparent. Snow and Charming were running their way. "Emma!" Snow called out to the woman she had now finally remembered was her daughter. Graham moved back a little as Snow and Charming knelt down beside Emma.

"You're alright!" The brunette exclaimed practically tackling her into a hug. "Thanks to Graham." Emma told her. Both Snow and Charming looked over at him, they were both very aware of how True Love's Kiss worked, so they knew that must have been what happened. Charming let out a laugh "I must say Huntsman, this is the 3rd time you've saved our family."

Emma looked over at Charming, then back over at Graham, "What did he call you?" Graham chuckled, "I guess you still haven't read all of Henry's book yet have you. I'll explain later." He told her. She had enough on her plate at the moment.

"That's right, Henry!" Emma shouted. "We better go see how he is. He should be awake now." The three of them helped Emma get to her feet and she brushed herself off. She lost her balance a little as she tried to walk, still exhausted from what happened, but Graham placed a supportive hand behind her back. "Got ya." He said as she balanced out against him.

The four of them made their way down to the hospital and were pleased to see Henry awake and doing well. Emma apologized for having not believed him and told him how much she love him.

Snow and Charming stood happily watching their daughter and grandson together. Graham too enjoyed seeing everything that was playing out before him. And luckily for him, everyone was so preoccupied with remembering who they were, that they barely had the time to notice that him be alive was such a strange thing. Well, besides Henry anyway. But after hearing Emma had broken the curse he wasn't surprised that Graham had returned.

A boy had been reunited with the mother who had always wanted him to have his best chance, a daughter was reunited with the parents she always longed to find, and a once heartless man was reunited with the woman that he loved.


End file.
